Un dia extraño
by Aiko kuruta
Summary: PORQUE TODOS ME ODIAN, SOY EL CULPABLE DE QUE TODOS SUFRAN?DE QUE TODOS MUERAN? DE QUE TODOS SEAN INFELICES? MAMA... AYUDAME... PERDONAME... YO NO TE MATE... O SI LO HICE?QUE PASA!Sin duda este dia ha sido.... extraño....leanlo plis!


Capitulo 1 y unico :Evangelion: el Dia extraño

Desesperación, huida y traición, cuantas cosas en mi cabeza, de donde llegaran? Mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma piden socorro...porque? porque nadie lo nota! Ese sentimiento escalofriante que retumba en mi corazón y saca a la luz esos pensamientos que pensé que estaban olvidados, que me hacen estar en un lapso de soledad, inquietud y desesperación...

La lluvia cae con fuerza en el suelo, lo moja todo, es tan fria, tan silenciosa y a la vez ruidosa que los pensamientos son los que escapan y no la misma alma que vaga en uno mismo... y la lluvia sigue cayendo, con pureza... tan viva y tan solitaria...¿Dónde estoy?... ¿acaso todo esto es mi mente?... ¿o estoy muerto?... o talvez es la realidad y la trato de...

Shinji...

Alguien pronuncia mi nombre, pero quien...quien esta ahí?

Shinji...SHInji...¡¡ SHINJI IKARI!

Shinji?? he? Que? Donde estoy? el joven levanta su cabeza del pupitre - ha eres tu azuka...

Azuka: y quien mas creias que era! Te estado hablando desde hace mucho tiempo! Misato nos llamo a la base de NERV, ademas hace mucho que salimos de clases, APURATE la joven de cabellos rojizos toma al chico del brazo y lo lleva a dicha dirección.

Que esta pasando, estoy en el mundo real? O es un sueño? Porque siento una desesperación dentro de mi, como si quisiera salir corriendo hacia otro lugar, tengo un mal presentimiento...Que es todo esto?

Shinji!

Shinji: he? Si?

Azuka: misato te esta hablando! Presta atención a tu alrededor! la chica lo mira con rabia

Misato: al fin me escuchas con atención shinji, te preguntaba del motivo por el cual se demoraron tanto en llegar, estuve a punto de ir a buscarlos la joven de cabellos morados sonrie - y que les paso?

Azuka: lo que paso es que este inútil de shinji se quedo dormido en clases y no lo podia despertar!

Misato: debes poner mas atención Ok?

Shinji: Um.. bien el joven sigue a las dos chicas que iban delante de él

Que pasa ahora... no lo entiendo, no no quiero ir.. no quiero! 

Shinji: no quiero el chico se detiene

Misato: pero porque? Que te pasa, no te sientes bien?

Azuka: NO LO TOLERO MAS agarra fuertemente a el chico del brazo y lo lleva a la sala de control

SALA DE CONTROL

Misato: rei ya llego y kaoru también...

Azuka: da! Era obvio...

Shinji: y donde están?

Misato: Shinji... están delante de ti... shinji te encuentras bien? le toca la frente al chico

Azuka: por dios! Despierta, hola! Estas mas tonto que de costumbre

Misato: Azuka! Dejalo en paz

Azuka: deja de consentirlo se da media vuelta

Rei: shinji, te encuentras bien?

Ella... es muy importante para mi, tiene algo q perdi! Pero Como?

Todos van a el monitor principal 

¿: Mayor Katsuragi, tiene un contacto con el comandante Ikari

Misato: bien...

Gendo: mayor katsuragi, la contacte por una simple razon, la misión anterior... fue un completo fracaso y que su piloto no estaba capacitado para realizarla por lo tanto, no estara a cargo de la misión Alfa...

Porque! Siento que se a lo que se refiere, pero cuando fue? Y como se que paso si no tengo recuerdo de ello, solo esta corazonada... tengo rabia, me aborrezco a mi mismo, tengo ganas de ma...matarme

Gendo: SHINJI!

Shinji: he? S-s-i señor!

Gendo: ¡ conteste cuando le hablo!

Shinji: si comandante, disculpe mi desconsideración

Gendo: la proxima vez piense en lo que va a hacer, esto se lo digo por todo lo que ha hecho

Shinji: si señor...

Gendo: bien, y por ultimo queria felicitar a la piloto ayanami, por pensar en las consecuencias de su actos, buen trabajo...bien cambio y fuera...

¿: el comandante ha cortado...

Misato: bien, gracias... la chica se va al baño

Shinji: misato! la mira

Misato: dime...

Shinji: a...a que se referia mi padre con lo de la misión fracasada...

ella lo mira con ira y le pega una cachetada

Misato: tonto! Deja de jugar con las personas! Por tu culpa me esta pasado todo esto la joven sale corriendo

Shinji: no entiendo...Azuka!

Azuka: que quieres!

Shinji: me lo puedes decir tu? Y porque misato esta asi?

Azuka: NO JUEGUES CONMIGO IKARI! la chica se va al baño y se aleja

Que esta pasado! Por favor que alguien me diga lo que esta pasando, no entiendo nada porque esta pasado todo esto? Que fue lo que hice para que ellas actuaran asi conmigo?

el joven sale corriendo y choca con una persona

Shinji: lo... lo siento el joven se agasaja la cabeza - Rei!

Rei: no, no pasa nada... la joven es abrazada por el chico

Rei: shinji yo...

Shinji: algo raro esta pasando...

la chica se levanta y mira al chico con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

Rei: todo es tu culpa, por tu culpa tu padre sufre, por tu culpa misato se suicido, por tu culpa azuka fue asesinada, por tu culpa kaoru murio...por tu culpa... tu madre murio ya que tu la mataste...

No lo entiendo, que esta pasando mi madre...ellos...los mate?

Rei: asi es la joven saca un cuchillo y se suicida

NO! Pero si mi madre murió hace mucho, y no tuve que ver...no si? Porque siento arrepentimiento acaso yo soy el culpable de todo? Si, soy yo la mate, los mate, mate a todos por mis descuidos...mis manos están llenas de sangre... yo...YO...

SHINJI! siente un golpe en la cara

Shinji: que pasa!

Azuka: ØØ despierta debemos ir al colegio

Shinji: entonces era un sueño?

Azuka: de que estas hablando?...ØØ apresurate o misato no nos ira a dejar y llegaremos tarde... la chica sale de la habitación

Así que todo era una pesadilla! Me alegro tanto de que sea así! Pero parecía tan real...

Misato: SHINJI APURATE O TE DEJAREMOS!

Shinji: ya voy!

el chico sale de su habitación y se encuentra con misato

Misato: apura shinji, o me comeré tu desayuno!

Azuka: UDS. Los japoneses siempre impuntuales, ya no hay tiempo para tomar desayuno

Misato: ØØ tu lo dice porque ya tomaste...y por si acaso...porque te levantaste temprano?

Azuka: soy una chica muy responsable...

Misato: ha! Ahora que me acuerdo ayer estuve revisando tu expediente del colegio y salía que tenias que dar hoy un examen muy importante de...me parece que era de japonés... :D tuviste que haberte quedado despierta toda la noche para estudiar ya que si repruebas ØØ no podrás ir de gira...JJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJA

Azuka: déjame tranquila!

Que alegre esta todo... que felicidad...

COLEGIO

profe: bien, buena suerte azuka... eres la única que tiene que dar este examen asi que nadie la moleste...

Azuka: si...ØØ' compañeros molestándola

Compañero 1:P lalaalalala

Compañero 2: XD

Azuka: grrrrrr ØØ

shinji mira por la ventana y ve a los árboles de cerezos...

espero q esta vida no sea un sueño, y si lo fuera, cual es la realidad?...Este...ha sido mira hacia el cielo - un Día extraño...

Fin

NA: quiero agradecer a los personajes de evangelion por ser tan extraño y a la musica de HIM, OST loveless, Ost Evangelion, Musica corta venas y a la banda sonora de hellsing e inuyasha por darme las inspiración necesaria para escribir este fic tan extraño XD pero en especial a mis amigas por darme la verdadera inspiración y animo...ARIGATO!ÙÙ


End file.
